Solo para joder a West
by SweetDevil18
Summary: Prussia esta buscando una manera de vergarse de su hermano y la va encontrar. Prussia x Italia


_Hola les traigo mi primer fanfiction … como no será algo hetaliano, yaoi así que si no te gusta no lo leas y bueno si te gusta que lo disfrutes. Bueno esta pareja no es muy usual es Prussia x Italia. Espero que os guste!._

* * *

Hoy, estaba escribiendo mi diario del Asombroso Yo, cuando de repente me interrumpieron. El portazo de Vest irrumpe.

-IDIOTAAA- me dijo gritando- ¿Cómo narices se te ocurre intentar ligarte a Hungría? esta con Austria.

-Tranqui Vest, si tampoco conseguí nada… no entiendo porque prefiere a ese señorito que a mí, pero no me culpes es que está muy buena… ¿Acaso te digo yo algo cuando te tocas pensando en Italia? ¿A qué no? Entonces mejor calladito Alemania.- él enrojeció, pero no sé si de la vergüenza (porque está muy enamorado de Feliciano) o de la ira.

Así que decidí cerrarle la puerta, pero antes de que lo consiguiera puso una de sus manazas en la puerta y con la otra me pegó una bofetada.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso y a ti no te importa lo que haya entre Italia y yo. Pero de momento olvídate del porno y de las cervezas- dijo muy enfadado.

-Oh, vamos nii-san son cosas mías no hagas un escándalo por ellas.

-Mi decisión es firme- dijo con la severidad que la caracteriza- A ver si aprendes de una puta vez, que no puedes ir levantando faldas y acosando sexualmente a mujeres, pervertido de mierda!

-Comprendo que a ti no te gusten las mujeres pero no me jodas sin cerveza ni mujeres porque si no habrá consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?- y se rio- si serán que te partiré la cara, idiota- y se fue dando otro portazo.

Este cabrón me romperá la puerta un día de estos… pero con esto ha sido el colmo… me tengo que vengar de él… Ya se me ocurrido una idea, le atacaré donde más le duele. En Italia, kesesese, lo seduciré y me lo tiraré. Su amore no podrá resistirse a los encantos de Ore-sama. Esta tarde el no estará así que tendré el campo libre. Me encantará ver la cara de Vest cuando me vea dándole bien a Italia. Mientras Alemania se esfuerza por conquistarlo, me parece que está aprendiendo italiano y el otro día hizo pizza , yo en una tarde se lo quitaré.

Así que allá de las siete de la tarde llamé al móvil de Italia:

-Hola Italia-kun ¿te vienes a mi casa?

-Vee~ ¿Doitsu me quiere ver, Prussia?

-No, es que quiero que me enseñes a hacer pizza- mentí, a mí la pizza me la suda.

-Pizza, vee~ claro que voy, nos vemos en una hora.

-Ok, chao.

Ya ha picado el anzuelo, lo siguiente será más sencillo. Decidí vestirme, me puse unos pantalones azules que no me costaban mucho de sacar y una camiseta de tirantes ajustado marcando mis impresionantes músculos.

Antes de que Italia llegara prepare todos los ingredientes y saque vino… ¿vino? ¿En nuestra casa? Vest y sus nuevas costumbres…

Italia llegó y como siempre estaba adorable e inocente. Me enseño a hacer la pizza aunque bebía un poco más de lo que parecía… Así que al acabar de hacerla nos sentamos en el sofá a tomárnosla.

-Hace un poco de calor, ¿no crees Italia?- y me quité la camiseta, mi plan había comenzado.

-Si, la verdad- y cogió un trozo de pizza.

-No se había fijado demasiado. Así que lo seguí intentando. Cogí un trozo de pizza y comencé a lamerle la punta lentamente. Italia me miraba sonriente.

-¿Que, esta rica?- dijo burlón.

-Sí, mucho- y lo rodee con mi musculoso brazo- eres un buen cocinero.

-Gracias- y se echó otro trago de vino.

-Italia, ¿porque bebes tanto? ¿Estás bien?

-Te diré la verdad- dijo todo serio- esperaba que fuera Doitsu quien me llamara, pero ya veo que no le importo.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-No sé- dijo dudando- pero ya veo que el no a mi… seguro que encontraré a alguien.

-Seguro que si… pero como Vest no da la talla, yo sí que te la doy- y lo besé. Él se sorprendió pero, después me siguió o eso o era mi lengua que no lo dejaba escapar.

-Prussia-kun esto no está bien, suéltame.

-Oh, vamos sabes que quieres- bajé mis manos hasta dentro de sus calzoncillos-y si mi hermano no está, juguemos un poco.

Con una mano en su miembro comencé a acariciarlo, mientras le lamia el cuello.

-Pru… Pru… Prussia, ah- decía gimiendo.

-Ves, tu tampoco puedes resistirte- así que le quité la camiseta y le comencé a lamer los pezones lentamente.

Él seguía gimiendo.

-Por...favor, ba...ja más- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Accedí a su petición y bajé mis manos hasta su miembro, que ya estaba bastante duro, mientras lo movía y me quitaba los pantalones.

Subí un poco, y le cogí la cara, arrastrándole a un beso francés, me gustaba mucho jugar con su boca, no me extraña que le gustara a Vest, con esos rasgos dulces y unos labios que evocaban mi lujuria.

Me separé de él, bajando a mi siguiente ocupación, lamer su hombría. Comencé por la punta haciendo que se estremeciera, primero con movimientos lentos y luego más rápidos. Hasta llegar a metérmela entera en la boca. Nunca había visto a Italia tan caliente estaba todo rojo. Pero me gustaría ver hasta qué punto antes de pasar a lo siguiente.

-Me vengo…

Paré de lamer. No quería que se corriera a no ser que fuera con mis cinco metros. Así que decidí besarlo mientras mis manos recorrían sus caderas, sus piernas, su cuerpo. Me gustaba ver como el gozaba y ver que era dueño de su boca. Entre besos que parecen no acabar, entre bocas que ya no se distinguen cual es la de cual. Debo admitir que aquel uke me ponía bastante pero mientras estaba en pleno éxtasis la puerta se abrió y entro Vest, mierda! Nos vio y se quedó blanco, supongo que no esperaba encontrarse a su hermano y su amor besándose sin los pantalones. Me cogió del cuello y me gritó:

-CABRÓNNNNN-mientras me propinaba un puñetazo que me hizo caer y desmayarme.

Bueno eso es lo último que recuerdo porque después me levanté en mi cama y oyendo como Alemania y Italia gemían (los vi, bueno solo me asomé un poco, no me quedé a verlo) bueno al menos ambos habían conseguido lo que querían, al día siguiente le pregunté a Italia y me dijo que lo hablaron todo se confesaron que ambos estaban enamorados y que así acabaron y ahora salen juntos. Todo ha salido bien para todos solo que me ha roto la nariz el muy idiota. Lo que tiene ser tan Awesome.


End file.
